


To Be Precise, A Terrible Nightmare

by radondoran



Category: Tintin
Genre: Canon Related, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Tintin kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomson has a bad dream.  Thompson comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Precise, A Terrible Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written to [the kink meme prompt](http://tintin-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1701.html?thread=632229#cmt632229) _One of the Thom(p)sons wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. The other one lets him climb into his bed for fluffy comfort cuddles._

Thompson groaned and pulled the covers over his head. It couldn't possibly be time to get up yet, so what had all that racket been about? Could it be something urgent? A police detective's work was never done. Resigning himself to losing sleep yet again, Thompson relinquished the blanket and glanced over at his colleague for an explanation.

Thomson was sitting up in bed, clutching the sheets. His breath came hard and fast; he stared wildly ahead, his face gleaming livid in the darkness. It must have been he who had screamed, Thompson deduced.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

"T-t-to be precise: a t-terrible nightmare!" Thomson answered, in a small voice. "I was on the Moon again... it was dark and desolate... the s-skeleton was chasing me..."

What an odd dream to have, but Thompson could sympathize. It had been quite a scary skeleton. Still, he put on his most reasonable tone. "But it's over now. Let's go back to sleep, shall we?" And he shut his eyes again, trying to make up for lost time.

"I d-don't think I shall be able to sleep, after that," said Thomson after a moment.

"Come, it was only a dream."

"All the s-same..."

Annoyed, Thompson opened his eyes. "Come over here, then."

Thomson did not argue. He was under Thompson's blankets in a matter of seconds. The twin bed would ordinarily have been a snug fit for two men, but tonight there was a surplus of space, what with the way Thomson was clinging. He buried his face in Thompson's shoulder and wrapped an arm tight around his torso, holding him close. Two matching sets of silk pajamas slid audibly against each other as they settled in.

"Your feet are cold," complained Thompson. Then: "Why, you're shaking all over!" In spite of his earlier annoyance, he wrapped his arms around his colleague's shoulders, trying to provide some warmth and comfort. "What on earth's got into you? The skeleton wasn't that scary, was it?"

"It wasn't just the s-skeleton."

"What was it, then?" Thompson asked, now genuinely curious.

"It was h-horrible... the skeleton chased me, and I got lost..." His breath caught for a moment, and Thompson felt him shudder. Was he still shivering, or--? "It was so dark and silent and I... I was so h-horribly alone!"

Thompson's eyes went wide. Only now did he realize what it was that had sounded odd. Even in their dreams it was usually _we_ and not _I_. All alone--the poor fellow! Thompson tightened his arms in a firm hug.

"There's nothing to be frightened about," he said. "You know I'll never leave you alone."

Thomson's grip tightened in response, then relaxed. "No," he said. His breathing was easier now; the panic had dissipated. "Of course not. Nor I you."

"There, you see? Everything's all right. Now"--he yawned--"can we go back to sleep?"

Thomson had already shifted into a more comfortable position on his side, without either removing his arm from Thompson, or completely shuffling off the other's hold on him. "May I stay here tonight?" he asked sleepily.

Thompson knew for a fact that if he allowed his colleague to sleep here, he would end up stealing the blankets, snoring, and kicking all night. But some things were more important than his own comfort. "Certainly," he said. "We'll stay together."


End file.
